


Things you said after you kissed me

by glaciya



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (not between jaytim), Break Up, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neon Aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya
Summary: Seeing him like this, almost friendly,  relaxed, and bathed in the neon lighting from the sign, Tim remembers what it felt like to admire how brave and fierce Jason is. His fingers twitch for a camera.He can still hear the music playing from the jukebox in the building below them, The Beatles have moved on and now The Righteous Brothers sing their Unchained Melody, and suddenly Tim’s phone is in his hand.His fingers flick to the camera with practiced ease. He raises it, letting the camera focus, so the milkshake and moon blur in sacrifice of Jason’s bright eyes.  Tim checks to make sure the flash is off but forgets about the volume, so when he presses his thumb down to capture the moment, the resulting sound has Jason flicking his cool gaze over to Tim.For a few breaths, Tim freezes and Jason is silent. Then, “What’s that for?”“Thought I’d save that smile and keep it for myself,” Tim says and manages to press his thumb down in time to capture the soft, surprised expression on Jason’s face. He grins behind the camera as Jason scowls and raises his middle finger at him. He captures that as well.





	Things you said after you kissed me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladelle/gifts).



> This is a fic I wrote for the darling Ladelle based off the Things you said prompt list on tumblr #14 Things you said after you kissed me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Our relationship is over,” Stephanie’s saying. “It’s been over for awhile now, I think.” Her hair is up in a high ponytail, long enough even then to brush against her shoulders. Her purple hoodie is a size too big and her fingertips barely stick out through the sleeves as she plays with her straw wrapper, flattening the paper and then curling it up again, over and over.  

They make quite the pair, Tim thinks. Steph dressed for comfort with her restless fidgeting and Tim still in his suit from a long day at WE, not moving an inch in the booth across from her. The lines between Red Robin and Timothy Drake-Wayne become blurred once the sun goes down and he knows it won’t be long before he’s spreading his wings again.

“Weeks probably,” Tim admits after a reluctant pause. “Months,” he amends at the sharp glint that flashes in Stephanie’s eyes.

The diner Stephanie chose for them to meet at is sixties themed, everything decorated in pastel pinks and yellows and blues. There’s a jukebox in the corner, playing songs from that decade softly through the restaurant. The lights encase everything in a bright, happy shine that contrasts with the mood at their booth. Their food-burgers and fries and milkshakes- sits forgotten in front of them.

“I thought it’d be more difficult to get you to admit.” Stephanie gives him a wry smile and Tim thinks of late nights at the west side park, trying his best to make Stephanie smile and thriving when she’d laugh at him instead. His eyes itch. “I know how hard you strive for perfection with everything you touch.”

“Sorry,” is all he can think to say.

The jukebox switches to a Beatles song and, as they belt out a joyful tune about wanting to hold hands with someone, Tim eyes the machine, wondering if he could somehow destroy it without anyone in the diner noticing.

“It’s not just your fault,” Stephanie says. “Relationships work both ways and we’ve both been distracted. This is the first time we’ve actually sat down and talked about something that doesn’t relate to our night job in I don’t even know how long.”

“That’s not-” Tim starts to argue and cuts himself off with a sigh. He can’t remember the last time they went on a real date, just the two of them, for the two of them. “I really loved you.”

Stephanie doesn’t hesitate. “I loved you too.” But it’s not the same, not what either of them need anymore.

Tim leans forward then, across the table, pressing a kiss to Stephanie’s forehead to try and convey how much he still loves her, just in a different way than before. When he pulls away the waitress is there. She asks if they need boxes and Stephanie watches Tim as she says yes, that they’re finished here.

—

Outside Tim walks Stephanie to her car, stopping a few feet away to avoid making the mistake of trying to open the car door for her. Stephanie opens her door herself, saving them both from embarrassment, but turns back to Tim, mouth opening, like she has one more thing to say before she leaves. Instead of saying anything, her mouth snaps closed and her eyes narrow as she catches sight of something behind Tim.

Tim whirls, scanning the area behind him for a threat. He sees the diner and the parking lot, lit up blue, yellow, and pink thanks to the large neon sign just above the door. Not spotting any immediate threats in them, Tim squints into the alley beside the building trying to see something but-

A whistle, high and sharp cuts through the air. Tim’s head snaps up, finally catching sight of the man standing on the roof of the diner. He’s tall and broad, half covered in shadow and half lit up in neon like the parking lot. His arms are crossed with his hips cocked, favoring weight on his right leg more so than his left. As Tim stares his lips split to show teeth, curling up in a dangerous way and yes, Tim knows that smile.

“You looking for trouble?” Stephanie calls out, voice pitched low in challenge.

“Blondie, I am trouble. I don’t have to go looking for it,” Jason says in reply.

“Well you better get out of here then, because I have a tendency to give trouble a pretty good ass-kicking.”

They both laugh, and Tim gets the feeling he’s missed something.

“No need for a fight tonight. I just wanted to borrow Timmy here for a little bit.”

“What for?” Tim demands.

“Could use your nerd skills for a case.”

Tim snorts. “So, this is you asking for help. Shouldn’t I be hearing a ‘pretty please’ somewhere in there?”

“Nah. Those words aren’t in my vocabulary.” Jason pulls out a cigarette and lights it, cupping his hand against the breeze and inhaling. Smoke billows out of his mouth when he speaks again. “Though, if you do prove to be useful, I’ll make sure to thank you, real nice like.” Tim doesn’t know why Jason’s voice drops with his last sentence.He can only guess it might have something to with the cigarette dangling between his lips. For whatever reason, it makes Tim’s cheeks heat up.

Stephanie makes a choking noise from behind him and Tim turns to her concerned. “You alright?”

“Yeah. Sure. I’m going to go now and leave you two to your…case stuff.” She stares hard at Jason.

“Okay,” Tim says slowly. “I guess I’ll see you around?”

Her expression softens with a smile and she says, “Of course.”

Something inside Tim loosens up at that and his shoulders ease as he watches her drive off, only to tense right back up again when the weight of Jason’s stare scratches at his spine.

Jason doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to come down to him, so Tim decides he might as well make his way onto the roof.

“Come help me with this,” Tim says once he is close enough to the building. He holds his leftovers up for Jason to take when he leans down for it.

“You bought me dinner?” Jason jokes, setting the food on the roof beside him before reaching down for Tim. “Such a gentleman.”

Tim grabs his arms and kicks from the wall as Jason hoists him up effortlessly. “If you’re interested in three-fourths of a burger, soggy fries, and a half melted milkshake, be my guest.”

Once Tim is settled on the roof Jason slides his hands away from him. He gives Tim’s leftovers a considering look before he shrugs, tossing his cigarette in favor of the milkshake. He sucks on the straw, leaning his head back and exposing his neck as his attention settles on the moon above him.

Seeing him like this, almost friendly,  relaxed, and bathed in the neon lighting from the sign, Tim remembers what it felt like to admire how brave and fierce Jason is. His fingers twitch for a camera.He can still hear the music playing from the jukebox in the building below them, The Beatles have moved on and now The Righteous Brothers sing their Unchained Melody, and suddenly Tim’s phone is in his hand.

His fingers flick to the camera with practiced ease. He raises it, letting the camera focus, so the milkshake and moon blur in sacrifice of Jason’s bright eyes.  Tim checks to make sure the flash is off but forgets about the volume, so when he presses his thumb down to capture the moment, the resulting sound has Jason flicking his cool gaze over to Tim.

For a few breaths, Tim freezes and Jason is silent. Then, “What’s that for?”

“Thought I’d save that smile and keep it for myself,” Tim says and manages to press his thumb down in time to capture the soft, surprised expression on Jason’s face. He grins behind the camera as Jason scowls and raises his middle finger at him. He captures that as well.

Having filled his creep quota of the night, Tim decides to slip his phone back into his pocket, taking away the temptation to take more photos because he knows Jason’s patience will soon run out.

“So what’s this about you actually admitting that you need help with something? I thought your pride wouldn’t stand for it.”

“I can admit when I need help. It’s just that I don’t usually rely on the bat-clan for help.”

“Aren’t I a bat?”

Jason scuffs his boot against the roof. “You’re…not so bad.”

“Ah.” Tim fights the urge to laugh. “Well, lucky for you I don’t have any pressing cases taking up my time tonight.”

“Cool.” Jason nods. “And I wasn’t uh, interrupting anything between you and blondie?”

Tim does laugh now. It hurts coming out. “Only the end of us.”

“What?”

“She said her hand brushed against Cass’ during their last movie night together and it made her feel more than she’s felt for me in years.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.” He walks over to Jason then, standing shoulder to shoulder, and looks to the moon.

Jason leans his shoulder against Tim’s, a warm, comforting weight. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I just…” he hesitates but Jason is standing right there, watching him expectantly, and Tim’s brain is too full of thoughts he doesn’t want to have. “We weren’t in love anymore. Even when she first told me about Cass, I wasn’t angry. I was happy. I was happy because I’d forgotten that Stephanie was my girlfriend and not a friend I was having lunch with. I’m angry and sad that it didn’t work out because it didn’t work out in general but not because it didn’t work out with Stephanie. Does that make sense?”

“Mr. Perfection is upset he’s not perfect at everything. Makes plenty sense to me.” Jason smirks and Tim shoves at Jason’s shoulder.

“It’s not that. If it doesn’t work out with Stephanie, then who else would there be?”

Jason shoves him back. “Really, Tim? Really?”

“What?”

“You’re intelligent, rich, handsome, there are rare moments when you’re actually funny, and you’ve got your whole life ahead of you. You’re going to meet plenty of people who will want to get with all of that.”

Tim bites his lip. “All of…this?”

Jason glares but his heart doesn’t seem to be in it. “You’re lucky I’m feeling sorry for you right now.”

“Seriously though. Who else can handle my double-life? Not a civilian. And I’ve already tried dating my teammates. That didn’t work out very well. Who else is there, Jason?”

“Oh for f-” Jason scrubs a hand over his face. “There’s someone out there that’s going to love you more than you need and, when the time is right, maybe you’ll love them back. Just take some time to get your head on straight, and eventually you’ll find them.”

Tim feels his lips curling against his will. “You think so?”

Jason moves then, fast jerky movements like he can’t help himself. A twist and a step forward, a hand cupping the back of Tim’s neck, an arm around his waist, a press of the cool milkshake cup into Tim’s ribs, a tilt of Jason’s head, and they’re kissing.

It’s a quick thing, a soft brush of Jason’s lips against his, and it spins Tim’s world around and around, until he doesn’t know which way is up and which is down. Tim breathes in the scent of cigarettes as Jason licks the taste of strawberries into his mouth, and right as Tim decides he wouldn’t mind spinning forever, Jason is pulling back from him.

Tim chases him but Jason stops him by curling the hand at Tim’s neck into his fist and catching Tim’s hair in it.

“What was that for?” Tim asks softly.

Jason stares at him with bright eyes and says, “Thought I’d save that smile and keep it for myself.”

Hearing his own words used against him makes Tim’s face heat up and he tries leaning into Jason, only to be stopped again by Jason’s grip on his hair.

“Take some time to get your head on straight, eventually you’ll find them,” Jason repeats, pulling away from him.

Tim licks his lips and asks, “How much time?”

Jason answers him by throwing his head back and laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos!   
> You can also find me screaming about fandom stuff at   
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glaciya) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/glaciiya)


End file.
